Misunderstanding
by Scarlet and Azure
Summary: A misunderstanding led Juvia to believe that Gray and Erza are dating. Cana tried to help her out. This is my first story so I'm hopping for advises from everyone. I changed the rate because of the kissing in the end
1. Gray and Erza's conversation

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me but to Hiro Mashima**

**Gray and Erza's conversation**

Erza was walking into the back of the guild where the pool was. She had come to the guild early and decided to have some fresh air. It was still 5 in the morning and the guild was very quiet. They had yet another party last night, for what reason she did not know. Well, the guild throwing random party was usual anyway. Because of the party, they all had come home very late last night so most of them were still in bed at this hour. Not even Mira, who always tended the bar and usually arrived earliest than all of them, was present. The reason Erza came early in the morning because she and her team (Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Charle) had picked a job last night. The job required them to go on morning train (much to Natsu's dismay) to the neighboring town. They all had promised to meet in the back of the guild. Erza found one of her teammates already there before her, sitting on one of the lounge chairs on the edge of the pool.

"Gray?"

The ice mage turned to see Erza and greeted her. "Yo Erza. Morning."

"Good morning. Where are the others?"

"Haven't arrived. I was the first one here."

"Can't be helped. Let's wait for them" Erza said and sat on the lounge chair next to the one Gray was sitting on. She looked at the pool, watching the still water. Seeing the water, it reminded her about something. She turned to Gray. "By the way, how is it between you and Juvia?"

Gray blushed and turned away from her. "What is it all of a sudden?"

"I'm just curious." When Gray still looked away she added. "You know Gray, I'm your friend. If you have a problem, you can always confide in me. I'm not a love expert, but I have experienced love in my live and I know how it feels to be confused of your feelings."

Gray looked at Erza and sighed. "Well, since I can't hide anything from you, might as well tell you everything." Erza smiled and Gray continued.

"Well to be honest, you're right. I'm confused about my feelings. I already know about her feelings for me. I just don't know how I feel about her. Do I care for her only as a comrade, or as somthing more. True, she always do her best at anything I ask her to do, and she can be very obsessive. That part of her scares me a little. That's why I keep rejecting her. But there are times that I felt guilty for rejecting her. Like when she made me a shawl at the anniversary of Ul's death. I thought I went too far, so I searched for that shawl and took it anyway."

"Yeah, I saw you wearing it that day."

"What?! You saw me?!"

Erza chuckled. "Yeah. That's when I thought that you're actually not as bothered as you looked like for all her attempts to gain your affection." Erza smiled. "So you actually like her?"

Gray was quiet for a while. He looked down, too embarrassed to look at Erza and see her expression, especially about what he was about to say. "I can't say precisely about that. But... what I know is I care about her very much. I don't want to hurt her or see her sad. I want to protect her. That's all." He looked up to see Erza's expression at his near confession for Juvia. A knowing grin on her face and mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Her expression then softened and was pretty much looked like a mother who just realized that her son was growing up. "Don't look at me like that!" he almost shouted.

"Yo! Erza, Gray, morning!" They turned their heads and saw Natsu walking toward them.

"Oh Natsu, good morning. Where's Happy?"

"Fetching Lucy, Charle and Wendy. What are you talking about before I came? I heard the ice princess shout."

"Oh, Gray just confessed to me about his feelings for..." Erza was cut by Gray who covered her mouth with his hands, all the while blushing.

Gray leaned his head close to Erza's, still cupped her mouth. "Are you intending to tell my secret to the most open-mouthed person in Fairy Tail?" he whispered, still blushing. Erza, he could trust her to keep his secret but not Natsu. No one could tell Natsu a secret because it would be out and spread around Magnolia the next day.

Erza chuckled. "Relax Gray. I'm just kidding."

"Hey! What is it that you talking about?" Natsu called.

"None of your business flame-head. It's only between me and Erza."

"What did you say you ice princess? What exactly are you talking about that you have to keep it from me?"

"We're only talking about relationship okay, so shut up.

Natsu however, interpreted it a different way. Erza said that Gray had just confessed to her about his feelings. And now the two of them were leaning their faces so close to each other. Gray said that they're talking about relationship. Could it be... Before he could think about more, Happy, Lucy, Wendy and Charle came.

"Sorry we're late. We're all overslept" Lucy said.

"It's okay. The party last night was quiet exhausting" Erza replied.

"It's rare that Natsu come before Lucy."

"What's that mean?!"

"That means you're the one who is always late flame-head."

"Enough you two. Let's hurry. We have to catch the train."

At the mention of train, Natsu forgot about everything, including the whole Gray and Erza thing, and could only sulked. He remembered it after they finished the mission.

They were walking back to the guild from the train station. Gray walked close to Erza and once again, leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear. "About what we talked about this morning, don't tell anyone about it okay. Especially Juvia.

Erza smirked. "Sure. But you have to confess to her sooner or later." Gray blushed and looked away. Natsu, who was walking in front of them and saw everything, started to remember about his speculation about Gray and Erza's relationship. His face turned serious and pondering.

"What's wrong Natsu? You've been very quiet" Happy asked.

Lucy, who heard Happy, started to look at Natsu. "Yeah, you never said anything since we left the train station."

"Do you still feel sick?" Wendy asked him, referring to his motion sickness. Now Charle also looked interested.

"No it's not the motion sickness" Natsu replied. He looked back at Erza and Gray. Erza was teasing a blushing Gray about something. "Listen, I'm going to tell you about something, but don't let the two behind us hear it." The two girls and the two exceeds nodded.

Natsu looked back at the two first before saying "Tell you what, I think Gray and Erza are dating."

~~~0~~~

And just like that. The next day, the rumor of Gray and Erza "dating" had spread through Fairy Tail like wild fire. Now, it became the hot topic conversation in the guild. Everyone had been talking, "discussing" about it.

"I can't believe it. I thought Erza liked Jellal!" Lucy said disbelievingly.

"Maybe she got tired of him always keeping his distance from her" Levy suggested.

"But why Gray of all people?" Warren asked.

"They're in the same team and they're childhood friends. It's natural for Erza to finally fall for him" Max said.

"Um, according to Natsu-san, it was Gray-san who confessed to her" Wendy informed.

"What?! Seriously?!" the whole guild said in shock.

"Gray is a good man. Confessing to a woman is so manly!" Elfman shouted.

"Oh it was so cute! I can't wait for the wedding" Mira said dreamily. Everyone sweatdropped at the siblings.

"Why does Gray go for someone like Erza though?" Lisanna wondered. Everyone also pondered over this.

"Could it be..." Lucy said. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"What is it Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Could it be... Gray is a masochist?"

Everyone was silent after that. For a moment, no one said anything, until Wakaba's exclamation "It could be!"

Now everyone, with the idea of Gray being a masochist imprinted in their mind, was talking (discussing) again.

"Gray is a masochist. I can't believe it."

"So all those times, he purposely got into a fight so he could be beaten by her?"

"That means he actually like it?"

"I bet he enjoys it!"

"That's gross!"

In the heat discussion about Gray and Erza's relationship, everyone had forgotten about Fairy Tail's water mage. Juvia was sitting in the corner, in fetal position, sulking. She buried her head in between her knees. She had heard about the rumor this morning, and felt really sad and heart-broken. She was oddly quiet though. It's almost like she had given up. She knew that if Gray and Erza really were dating, she had no chance. Erza was more beautiful and way stronger too. She was no match for her. _"Perhaps... just perhaps... it is okay. After all Erza-san was a nice and kind person and if it makes Gray-sama happy, then Juvia's happy... Oh, but it still hurt!"_

Cana was the first one realizing Juvia's state. _"That's right! Juvia must be really sad. Oh, why is it that nobody notices her? Poor girl." _Cana walked toward Juvia and sat next to her. Juvia, who finally noticed her, looked up at her.

"Now, don't be too sad. It's just a rumor. Who knows? Maybe it's just a misunderstanding." Oh, she didn't know how right she was.

Juvia, still refused to get her hopes up, said "Maybe, but what if it's true? If it is, then Juvia...Juvia... Juvia will just give up over Gray-sama. Because Juvia is no match for Erza-san."

Cana looked pitifully at the girl. But before she could talk further, the aforementioned ice mage and female knight came through the guild's door. Everyone stopped their conversation and suddenly, it became very quiet. You can even hear the crows from the distance. Everyone just stared at Gray and Erza.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Gray asked.

"Nothing!" they said unison.

Gray frowned and Erza raised an eyebrow. "Anyway Gray, there's something I want to talk to you about. It's about _yesterday morning's _conversation."

Gray flinched and blushed. He let himself be dragged by Erza to the back of the guild. They didn't notice that everyone's eyes were on them. When they disappeared behind the door that connected to the backyard, the guild resumed their conversation about their relationship.

"So it's true then!"

"They really are together!"

"You saw that too right? Gray's blushing."

"Oh, that was cute."

It only put a damper to Juvia's spirit even more. Cana looked pitifully at the girl. "You want me to talk to him?"

"Hah?" Juvia looked up at her.

"Talk to Gray. We have to try."

"Juvia's not sure."

"Oh, come on! It can be just a misunderstanding. Let me talk to Gray. We will talk in the guild's sleeping quarter. You will stay behind the door and listen to what he say while I talk to him."

Juvia thought about it for a while. Perhaps... perhaps it was just misunderstanding. She then nodded. "Thank you Cana-san. I'm counting on you."

**Hi, I'm Scarlet and Azure. I'm new. I don't even know if this story is good enough to read because this is my first story. I'm here not only to unleash my imagination but also to improve my English. Feel free to give me any advise about grammar or about the story. So please review.**


	2. Gray and Cana's conversation

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me but to Hiro Mashima**

**Gray and Cana's conversation**

"Gray!" Cana called. Gray turned his head to see her walked up to him. He had just finished his conversation with Erza, once again, about Juvia.

"Sup' Cana?"

"I want to talk to you about something. Follow me." Gray frowned but followed nonetheless. What was it that she wanted to talk about?

She led him to the guild's sleeping quarter. The room was usually used for the wounded members to rest after coming back from missions. As of then, no one was there. Cana motioned for Gray to enter the room first. Gray came into the room, followed by Cana. She left the door open because a guy and a girl alone in the room together would only lead to another misunderstanding even though they didn't do anything. Unbeknown to Gray, behind the open door stood Juvia, quivering with anticipation. Cana leaned on the wall close to the door.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"It's about your conversation with Erza yesterday." _"Oh shit!" _Gray swore in his mind.

"Natsu said that you and Erza talked about relationship yesterday and you confessed to Erza about your feelings. Was it true?"

"_Damn that idiot Natsu! Did he somehow know that we were talking about Juvia? Did Erza told him? No, she promised me not to tell anyone. Then he must have figured it out by himself. And he told Cana? And now Cana confronts me about it. Great! First Erza and now her! At this rate__,__ the whole guild will know. Or maybe they already know." _Gray was in panic, nervous, and embarrassed that he failed to notice that there's no way for Natsu to figure out what he talked about with Erza since he didn't even hear it.

He sighed. "Yes I did. So what?" he answered, thinking that Cana was talking about his feelings for Juvia.

"So you actually like her?"

"_Where have I heard that line before? Oh right, Erza said it. This felt like deja vu." _Erza had encouraged (more like pestered) Gray to confess to Juvia already. She said she knew he liked her and that he was just denying the truth. And now Cana was doing the same thing._ "Why is it that everyone keep pestering me to confess to Juvia?!" _he thought in frustration. Gray decided to answer her with the answer she gave Erza "I'm not sure about my feelings. I'm so confused."

"_He confessed to Erza but he's still not sure about his feelings? Is he in a dilemma or something?" _"Did you regret confessing to her about your feelings?"

"No, she said she understood my feelings because she had been in my shoes before." Gray thought back at how Erza told him about her feelings for Jellal. She had been in love with him when she was a child, but her feelings gradually changed when he was possessed. Back then, she was confused with her feelings, torn between hate and love. She hated him enough that she had wanted his demise, but on the other hand, a part of her still loved him and wanted to save him from Zeref's possession. Though when all the problems were over, her feeling became clear again and she knew that she loved him.

Cana however, interpreted Gray's words differently. _"So maybe Erza still has some feelings for Jellal that she isn't sure whether she should accept Gray's confession or not. So they're not a couple yet but they're on a dilemma whether they should be or not" _Cana speculated in her mind.

"If you're still confused, let's talk to me about it then." The two continued their conversation, unaware that they were talking about two completely different girls.

"Well I never thought of her that way before. After all, as you know, our first impression was not very good" Gray said, referring to his fight with Juvia when she was still part of Phantom Lord Guild.

"Yeah I agree" Cana replied, remembering Gray and Erza's first encounter when they were kids. The two threw insults at each other often. Gray would challenge Erza and Erza would beat him up.

"And...well...she scares me sometimes" Gray said, referring to Juvia's obsession over him. She could look really scary when she was jealous.

"Hm... I know" Cana said, remembering how Erza always beat him and Natsu for causing a ruckus.

"But she was a good friend. We fight alongside each other many times. And I can feel some short of chemistry with her" Gray said. _"That's why we can do unison raid."_

"That's true" Cana replied. _"After all, you are in the same team."_

"All this time, I care for her as a comrade, a precious friend. But... I don't know since when... but it seems that my feeling for her had gradually change. And know, I don't know what I look at her as." They were silent for a while. Cana didn't say anything. She knew that Gray had to let it out of his chest.

"Have you ever felt jealous seeing her with someone else?" Cana asked. _"Like with Jellal for example."_

Jealous? Gray thought about it. True there were times when he felt annoyed when Lyon showed up when he was with Juvia. Was that mean he liked her as more than a friend?

"If you are jealous when you see her with other guys, when you're afraid that someone will take her away from you, that means you really like her. As in more than friends" Cana explained.

Realization dawned on him. He mumbled in almost inaudible voice but Cana could hear him. "Yeah... I... like her... I think I like her."

Cana, who leaned close to the door, heard running footsteps. Juvia had run away. _"I feel bad for Juvia, but it seems that Gray really likes Erza." _Cana sighed. "I understand. I support you then."

"Eh?"

Cana put her hands on his shoulders. "I support your relationship with her. If you really like her, then go get her."

Gray didn't know what to say. He had just realized his feelings but to be honest, he wasn't ready for a confession yet. In the end, he only nodded. "I'll do it when I'm ready." Unbeknown to him, the very girl he wanted to confess to had just went out with a huge misunderstanding in her mind.

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I'll try to make the next one longer. First, I thank all the people who review this story. I hope this chapter is also enjoyable to you.**


	3. Juvia and avoidance

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me but to Hiro Mashima**

**Juvia and avoidance**

The next day, Gray came to the guild like usual. He was alone at the time. His team-mates were not present. Natsu had gone on mission with Lucy, Wendy, and the two exceeds while Erza was going on a solo mission. He looked around the guild and spotted Juvia in front of the request board. Since he had no one to talk to, might as well chat with her. His heart skipped a beat. Oh great! Now he started to get nervous around her, thanks to his conversations with Erza and Cana. _"Calm down Gray, you just want to talk to her" _he told himself in his mind.

Gray walked towards Juvia. She seemed to be thinking hard about what job she should take. She's frowning at a request about searching for a kidnapped child, deciding whether to go or not. She didn't realize Gray was walking towards her.

"Juvia" Gray greeted her, putting his hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, surprised. She said it so loud that even Gray backed away a bit.

"Wow, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Um... no it's... Juvia just... never expected Gray-sama... Never mind." She turned her head back to the request board.

Now, that was not what Gray expected. He expected her to greet him back with a smile, blush on her cheeks like usual, or maybe even swoon or hug him. She did none of it. It's almost like she didn't want to talk to him.

"What're you looking at?" he said, looking over her shoulder at the request she was reading.

"It's a request for searching an abducted child. Juvia wants to go for this mission."

"Want me to go with you? Maybe I could be of some help. After all, Natsu and others aren't here right now so I don't have anything to do" he offered.

Juvia looked shocked for a while. She looked away. _"Of course Juvia wants it but... Oh __i__diot! Gray-sama is just being friendly. It's not like Gray-sama wants to spend time with Juvia. After all he already has Erza-san. Erza-san is on a solo mission right now. Could it mean that Juvia is just a substitute?" _"Juvia... um... uh..." Juvia cleared her throat. Her face turned stoic and the tone of her voice was all business-like.

"Thank you for your offer Gray-sama. But I am capable of doing this mission by myself. I appreciate your offer. Now, if you excuse me, I want to tell Mira-san about this mission." She snatched the request from the board and walked to the bar.

To say that Gray was shocked was understatement. He was totally flabbergasted. Why was Juvia acting all formal all of a sudden? And moreover... "Did she just talk in first person?"

~~~0~~~

Juvia had been avoiding Gray these past few days and it made Gray confused, a little lonely, and somewhat sad. Juvia had come to conclusion that the only way for her to move on was to stay away from Gray... and from Erza too. It's a bit hard for the later, because they both live under the same roof. Juvia was walking home from the guild when she finally encountered Erza after a few days she'd gone on her solo mission.

"Juvia!" Juvia turned to see Erza walking up to her, her mountain of luggages behind her like usual.

"Erza-san, long time no see."

"Yeah. The mission was quiet hard. It was an s-class after all."

"I see."

"Are you heading to Fairy Hills too?"

"Yes."

"Then let's walk together." Juvia was hesitant but she had no reason to refuse. The two walked together side by side in an uncomfortable silence. For Juvia at least. Erza seemed fine with it. But soon, Erza noticed something wrong with Juvia. She was just too quiet. She attempted to start light conversations.

"By the way, how's the guild when I'm away? I hope they didn't cause any damage to the building. Those guys love to fight everyday after all, especially Natsu and Gray. Did something happen?"

"Oh no, it's fine. While you're away, the guild fights were mostly stopped by Master and Mira-san."

"I see. Oh yes, I have some sweets I got as a reward from the mission. You want some?"

"Thank you Erza-san but Juvia will pass."

"How's the book that I lent you? Was it good?"

"I haven't finished reading it but so far, it's interesting."

"Oh really? That's good." And that's the end of their conversation.

Now Erza was sure that there was something wrong with Juvia. She was usually more talkative than this. Erza was tempted to ask about Gray but decided against it. _"They have to manage their relationship on their own. If they have problem they have to solve it themselves. It's better for me not to get involved."_

They arrived in Fairy Hills. Erza was about to go to her room when Juvia called her.

"What is it Juvia?" Juvia faced her with a serious face and took hold of both of her hands with her own.

"Honestly, Juvia doesn't know what to say. Juvia wants Gray-sama to be happy, and Juvia wants Erza-san to be happy too. Because as much as Juvia loves and respects Gray-sama, Juvia also respects and loves Erza-san. Juvia thinks Erza-san is a nice, kind, strong, and beautiful person. Juvia will always support Erza-san so Juvia wants to ask you something... Please make Gray-sama happy."

With that, Juvia let go of her hands and ran to her room before she could say anything. Erza stood like a statue in the hallway and the only thing that came out from her mouth was "Huh?"

~~~0~~~

Erza walked to the guild the next morning to find Gray slumped on one of the tables, looking depressed. Juvia had been avoiding him for a few days and he didn't know why! All this time he ignored her attempt to get close to him. Now he knew how it feels when he's the one being ignored.

"Gray," Erza tapped the ice mage's shoulder. "Juvia's acting weird. Go talk to her."

"I've been trying to talk to her these past two weeks. She keeps avoiding me."

Now Erza was shocked. "Juvia **avoids**you?"

"Yeah she does. Every time I try to talk to her, she always finds excuses and goes away."

_"__So, it's not just me after all." _"Hey Gray, did you say something that might upset her?"

"I don't know. I can't remember. Maybe she just hates me."

"I don't think she hates you. Yesterday, when we came home together, she told me that she wanted you to be happy and even asked **me** to make **you** happy."

"Huh?! What's that mean?"

"I have no idea."

"Wait, if she doesn't hate or mad at me, then why does she avoid me?"

"She avoids me too."

"Huh?"

"I tried to talk to her last night and this morning but she avoided me. Last night, she said she was tired and went to bed early. This morning she said she promised to go with Levy to the town's library."

Gray became quiet and looked down. Erza felt sorry for her friend and near-brother. She sat across from him and patted his head.

"Stop that. I'm not a kid anymore" Gray grumbled. Erza chuckled.

"You really should talk to her."

"How can I if she keeps avoiding me?"

"We'll find a way. Don't worry. And this time, you really should confess to her."

~~~0~~~

Unknown to them, the water mage they were talking about sat a few tables away with Cana, watching their every move. They didn't seem to notice her entering the guild. Cana looked at the girl sympathetically. She just patted her shoulder, not knowing what she should do to make Juvia feel better.

"Come on Juvia, cheer up!" Juvia didn't budge. "Want some booze?" She just shook her head.

Cana sighed. "Juvia, you said if it makes Gray happy to be with Erza then it will make you happy too. Then why are you acting like this?"

"It's not the fact that Gray-sama is with Erza-san. It's more of a fact that they keep it a secret."

"Huh? Care to elaborate?" Juvia sighed.

"It would be better for them to just openly tell everyone about their relationship and act like a couple all the time. This secret relationship thing make Juvia feel pathetic. Juvia is close to both Gray-sama and Erza-san. Gray-sama and Erza-san are always there for Juvia and Juvia loves them. If they are happy together then Juvia is happy. But why didn't they tell Juvia about their feelings for each other? Why did they keep it a secret? Are they protecting Juvia? It makes Juvia feel even more pathetic because they hide their relationship just because they don't want to hurt Juvia. Juvia don't need their pity. Juvia wishes they will just admit openly that they are in a relationship."

Cana frowned. It's true that Gray and Erza still didn't say anything about it. But why? After all, Gray had confided in her before. Then why not just get on with it and make it official? The rest of Team Natsu and the others at the guild had come to desicion. If Gray and Erza wanted to keep their relationship a secret then they wouldn't push them to tell the truth. They would wait until they were ready to tell them. This was Erza's relationship they were talking about after all. There's no good to come if you pushed Erza to tell something she didn't want to tell. That's why none of them ever confronted the ice mage and the female knight about it. Though they still looked at Gray and Erza whenever they're together with meaningful stares. And the fact (or rather the speculation) that Gray's a masochist was still imprinted in their mind. Because of that, Natsu, Gajeel and Elfman had stopped challenging Gray to a fight and pretty much everyone gave him weird stares. Not that he noticed. He was too focused on his problem with Juvia.

Cana sighed again for the umpteenth time. _"What will happen next?"_

**_And that is the third chapter. Personally, I'm not very satisfied with this chapter. I kept thinking what I should change or add but I ran out of idea. I just hope it's satisfied you. The fourth chapter will be the last_**


	4. Clearing up the misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me but to Hiro Mashima**

**Clearing up the misunderstanding**

Juvia was walking home from the guild when she saw the two people she wanted to avoid the most, sitting together at an open-air café. She wanted to go away, but in the end, her feet brought her behind a large tree near the café. Gray and Erza didn't seem to notice her. Erza was eating strawberry cake while Gray was sipping his juice. Juvia could not hear what they're talking about, but she could clearly see them from her spot.

_"__Juvia feels stupid for watching them like this. Is Juvia really that desperate? Juvia will only disturb their date! Juvia really has to stop it and just go home."_ But no matter how she willed herself to go home, she couldn't move. She looked at the back of Gray's head. Gray was facing Erza, his back to Juvia. It was actually not a date. Just two friends, hanging out like usual.

Gray had been complaining about Juvia's behavior and how Natsu and the other guys had avoided fighting with him these past few days. Erza was listening to his rant while munching her cake. Suddenly, she noticed a movement behind the tree. Then Juvia realized. Gray could not see her because she was behind him, but Erza, who was facing Gray, could clearly see her. Juvia quickly hid behind the tree, praying that Erza didn't notice her, but unfortunately, she already did.

"I mean, I just don't get it. Juvia is acting weird and now the flame-brain too. Have you noticed that he never pick a fight with me anymore? What exactly is..."

"Gray."

"Hmm? What?"

"It seems that your opportunity has come" Erza said while pointing to the tree behind Gray. "Behind that tree is Juvia."

"Huh? How do you know?" Gray asked while turning back to look at said tree.

"I saw her peeking behind it just now. Go talk to her before she run away. Confess to her now."

"Um... Okay..." Gray made a motion to get up but stopped suddenly. He looked nervous and fidgety. He looked back at Erza. "You sure it's a good time to con- OUCH!" Erza had kicked him under the table.

"Just do it."

"Okay! Fine! You don't have to kick me. Sheesh... You and Cana... both of you keep pestering me."

"Cana?"

"Anyway, I go now. Wish me luck."

"Yeah, sure."

Erza finished her cake and left Gray to his business. She planned to go home when she met Cana on the way.

"Hey, Erza. I see you with Gray just now."

"Yeah. We were hanging out when I saw Juvia. I told Gray to talk to her."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"She's been acting strange around us lately. I wonder what's going on."

"Pfft... Yeah, I wonder why" Cana said with hint of sarcasm that didn't go unnoticed by Erza.

"What're you talking about? Do you know something that I don't? You hide something from me?"

"Oh come on Erza, you're the one who's hiding something here. Like your _relationship with Gray _perhaps?"

"What?!"

"Everyone already knows so you two better stop hiding it. And yet, you still wonder why Juvia's acting weird. Do you know how this secret relationship thing hurt her? My advice is, you just admit that you..."

"Wait! Hold on! What is this about me and Gray?!"

"Your relationship of course. Natsu said he heard Gray confessed to you about his feelings. He did, didn't he? "

Erza was quiet for a moment, before she started to laugh. "Oh... that... He did confess to me about his feelings... more precisely his feelings for Juvia."

~~~0~~~

Juvia was still hiding behind the tree. Ever since Erza discovered her, she's afraid to look back. _"Will Erza-san be angry at Juvia for disturbing her date? After all, Gray-sama already belongs to her now. And Juvia already __asked __Erza-san to make Gray-sama Happy so Juvia should not bother them anymore." _She didn't hear anything. _"Have they already left?" _Juvia peeked behind the tree only to be faced with Gray's face.

"AAARGH!"

"AAARGH!"

The two mages jumped away from each other, surprised to see one another's face. Juvia didn't expect to see Gray's face so close to hers and screamed. Gray also screamed after hearing Juvia's scream.

"G-Gray-sama..."

"Um... Uh... Juvia..."

"You... what're you... no... I mean... Juvia..."

"Um... Uh... You see... Erza... S-she wanted me to talk to you."

_Deg! _Her heart skipped. "Juvia is sorry!" she said, bowing her head.

"Huh?"

"Juvia didn't mean to disturb your date. Juvia knows that Gray-sama and Erza-san are already together..."

"What?"

"Juvia promise that from now on, Juvia will not bother you two anymore. You don't have to hide your relationship because Juvia already knows, and Juvia accepts it. If it makes Gray-sama and Erza-san happy..."

"Wait! What are you talking about? Me and Erza? Relationship?"

"Well, Juvia heard Gray-sama's conversation with Cana-san. Gray-sama confessed to Erza-san right? You two talked about relationship. You like her right? You admitted it to Cana-san yourself."

"Wha...Ooh..." Realization dawned on Gray. Clearly, there was a misunderstanding. Gray sighed. He knew he had to fix it.

"About that... What I was talking about with Erza... We did talk about relationship. But not our relationship, as in my relationship with Erza, but my relationship with someone else. I did confess my feelings to her, but not my feeling about Erza, but about my feelings about a girl I like."

Eh? Juvia was shocked. So at that time with Cana, he didn't talk about Erza at all?

"So when Gray-sama talked with Cana-san, Gray-sama didn't talk about Erza-san?"

"Of course not. You know, Erza is like a sister to me. And she and Jellal are sort of an item, though they still haven't admitted it. Erza only encouraged me to confess to this girl I like because she's someone close to both of us. So... yeah..."

So Erza and Gray weren't dating but Gray did have someone he liked. But it's not Erza? Juvia pondered over this. "So... Gray-sama has someone he likes but it's not Erza-san?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Who is she? Is she in Fairy Tail?"

"Uh... yeah..."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"A hint? Uh...well...she...she... She is related with... liquid!" he said, blushing. Gray had wanted to say 'water' but he figured it was too obvious so he chose 'liquid'. Seriously Gray?

Now Juvia was a smart girl, but when it came to Gray, her brain turn into mush and she would jump to conclusion too quickly. She could not even solve the obvious hint.

_"__Let's see... Close to Gray-sama+Close to Erza-san+Related with liquid__ =... __*gasp* Could it be..." _"It's Cana-san isn't it?"

"Huh?" Gray looked at her incredulously. "Why Cana?"

"Because she loves drinking booze. Booze is liquid."

"What? No, it's not Cana!"

"Then maybe Mira-san? Or Kinana-san?"

"What? Why them?"

"They serve the booze."

"No! The liquid I'm talking about here is not booze, it's... Argh! Fine! It's water! You hear me? She's related to water."

"AHA! So it's Lucy-san after all."

"Why Lucy?"

"She has Aquarius-san as her spirit."

"Why that far?! Oh god! Are you dense, stupid, or idiot?!"

Juvia looked nervous. "Can you give Juvia another hint?"

Gray sighed. Another hint? What should it be? "Um... her hair is blue."

They grew quiet for a while. "Levy-san? Or is it Wendy?

Good grief! He couldn't be subtle with her, could he?! Her guesses were getting more ridiculous each time! Gray let out a **huge **sigh. He looked at Juvia for a while. She's still thinking hard of who the girl was from the hints that Gray gave her.

"Could it be... Oh..." Realization dawned on her. She looked at him. He looked away blushing.

"I... is it... Juvia?" her voice was barely above whisper. Gray only nodded.

Silence settled once again between them. Was it a dream? To Juvia it felt like a dream. Was it true that the love of her live, the guy she had been in love with for the longest time, liked her too?

"Ju...Juvia didn't know what to say... All this time... Juvia thought that Gray-sama liked Erza-san."

Gray sighed. "I'm sorry... Now I understand why you avoided me. All those misunderstanding... It must hurt you a lot. But you know, I actually like you. Not Erza, you... Once again, I'm sorry. If only I confessed earlier, all this misunderstanding can be avoided. I just couldn't find the courage to do so. Erza encouraged me... And Cana too I guess... But I was too nervous to..." But he was cut off when Juvia throw her arms around him and press her lips on his. Gray was stunned but quickly kissed her back. None of them talked. They just kissed. Actions sure speak louder than words.

~~~0~~~

**The next day:**

"So Erza and Gray are not in relationship after all. We're all worked up over nothing!" Lucy whined.

"But it's good that Gray-san and Juvia-san is finally together" Wendy commented, smiling. Erza had explained everything to Cana the day before and the next morning, everyone saw Gray and Juvia walked into the guild, holding each other's hand. It's obvious that they were an item. Cana volunteered to explain everything to the others.

"Yeah, I guess. By the way Natsu, I haven't seen you fight with Gray lately."

"You're right Lucy. Ice Pant! Fight me!"

"Oh, I should've not said that."

"Finally! My body's itching to fight with you. Why did you avoid me anyway?"

"Because I thought you were a masochist. It's weird for me to fight you when you enjoyed being hurt. It's just not normal. It's creepy."

The guild was silent for a moment, until Gray exclaimed, angry, scandalized and embarrassed. "WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT I'M A MASOCHIST?"

**And finally it's over. I'm writing another story, still about Fairy Tail. Don't know when I will update it. Soon, I guess. I have too much free time. This chapter is a bit short in my opinion. Do you enjoy this chapter****? ****I hope you do. Thank you for all the reviews and supports you gave me. I hope you read my next story. It's about Natsu ****next****.**** It's not romance but have a hint of romance. Not with either Lucy or lisanna.**


End file.
